dragonballfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Z: La Fuerza Espiral (Pel
Trama de la Película: Opening: Dragon Ball Z Final About Opening. Todo empieza en un día en la Tierra, todo era paz y armonía después de la derrota de Jickson. Goku: (Ve la TV) Que día tan relajante. Bulma: Trunks, ¿te estas divirtiendo? Trunks :Si. Piccolo: (Mueve con su pie la canasta de Pan). Gohan: Vamos Videl, anímate (Saca a bailar a Videl). Videl: Je, je, je. Iresa: Sharpne no seas testarudo ven a bailar. Sharpne: Ok, si insistes. Mr. Satán: ¿Esta bien que Kamisama venga a esta fiesta? Dende: No tiene nada de malo, aveces hace falta. Piccolo: Que fiesta tan aburrida. Bulma: Oigan, llego la hora del bingo. Vegeta: (Se avergüenza) No me lo hagas recordar. Bills: Oye amiguito, ¿me podrías dar uno de esos? Yamcha: Por supuesto que si, esto es pollo a la braza. Bills: Tiene un sabor exquisito. Wiss: Pruebe esto señor Bills, se llama ají de gallina. Bills: ¡Y esto es lomo salteado es delicioso! Sin embargo en un planeta... Dr. Sigurat: Ya termine mi mayor experimento. Dr. Sigurat: Bien, de ustedes 4 dependerá eliminarlos a todos. Damian: Oiga. si acabamos con ese planeta llamado Tierra nos recompensara, ¿no? Dr. Sigurat: Si. Julian Concert: Muy bien, si se trata de eso con gusto acabare con ese planeta. Ryuga: Bien, no lo decepcionaremos. Ginga: Para nada, si se trata de terrícolas los acabaremos muy fácilmente. Mientras tanto en la Tierra. Goku: Milk, quiero entrenar (Baila). Milk: De eso nada (Baila). Goku: Baahh... En eso la nave del Dr. Sigurat llega a la Tierra. Goku: ¿Qué es eso? Dr. Sigurat: Buenos días, terrícolas. Goku: ¿Quién eres tú? Dr. Sigurat: Bien, soy el Dr. Sigurat. Goku: Veo que eres malo, ¿no? Dr. Sigurat: ¡Si, quiero apoderarme de la Galaxia del Norte! Goku: Lo impediré (Va hacia el Dr. Sigurat). Dr. Sigurat: ¡Chicos! Ginga: Si (Ataca a Goku). Goku: Increíble, me pasare un día entero peleando contigo, que digo en menos de 10 minutos (Le da un golpe derrotando a Ginga). Ginga: Maldito. Damian: (Le da un golpe a Goku). Goku: Grr... Piccolo: Yo te ayudare (Pelea contra Damian). Gohan: ¡Kame Hame Haa! Damian: No me quiero enfadar (Lanza Rayos de Ki). Piccolo: (Le da un golpe a Damian). Julian Concert: Hey, tu eres muy débil. Gohan: Tú lo eres (Le da un golpe). Julian Concert: (Hace explotar a Gohan de un rodillazo). Ten Shin Han: ¡Kikoho! Ryuga: ¡Carajo! (Le da una patada a Ten Shin Han que lo tira al agua). Ten Shin Han: (Flota en el agua). Vegeta: No puedo seguir viendo esto (Se convierte en SSJ y va hacia el Dr. Sigurat). Ryuga: (Le lanza una ráfaga de energía a Vegeta). Vegeta: (Lo esquiva). Goku: ¡Kame Hame Haa! Julian Concert: (Lo resiste) Eres muy débil. Goku: No soy débil, aún no has visto lo fuerte que soy. Julian Concert: ¿Así? pues demuéstramelo. Piccolo: Pelear en este lugar es peligroso. Goku: Cierto, ¿qué tal si vamos a esa isla del otro lado? Julian Concert: No, esto ha sido todo por hoy (Se va corriendo). Vegeta: No lo dejen huir. Dr. Sigurat: Les doy 5 segundos para que suban...5...4... Goku: Maldición, Vegeta, Piccolo, Ten Shin Han, Gond SS, Tsubasa, Ta-Shan. Ta-Shan: Ya era hora de entrar en acción. Tsubasa: Vamos que esperan. Jack: Les deseo buena suerte. Todos suben a la nave. Dr. Sigurat: A esto se le llama "El Templo Sigurat" se tendrán que enfrentar a distintos guardianes que son de los más poderosos. Ten Shin Han: Los más poderosos somos nosotros. Chaoz: Tiene toda la razón. Krilin: Si. Vegeta: Sabandija (Destruye la pantalla donde estaba hablando el doctor). Dr. Sigurat: Tendrán que pasar por los pasillos. Ginga: Yo primero. Ten Shin Han: Yo me encargo de él, váyanse. Dr. Sigurat: ¡No los dejen huir! Tsubasa: (Le da puñetazos a todos los mini soldados de bajo poder). Ta-Shan:(Aniquila a todos los mini soldados). Ginga: Oye, tuviste mala suerte al escogerme te mandare al Infierno (Lanza una ráfaga de energía). Ten Shin Han: (Lo esquiva) ¡Dodonpa! Ginga: ¡Ehh! (Se le vuela un pedazo de su armadura) Grr... Ten Shin Han: (Lanza miles de Ondas de Ki). Ginga: (Se protege) ¡No puede ser! Ten Shin Han: ¡Kaio Ken! Ginga: ¿Kaio Ke-Ken? Ten Shin Han: (Le da golpes puñetazos y patadas a Ginga). Mientras tanto en el otro cuarto... Goku: ¡Kame Hame Haa! Gond SS: ¡Kame Hame Haa! Ta-Shan: ¡Rafaga Infernal Vegeta: ¡Big Bang! Krilin: ¡Kienzan! Tsubasa: ¡Choque Ala de Metal! Chaoz: ¡Taikentsu! Yamcha: ¡Sokidan! Piccolo: ¡Makankosappo! Mini Soldados: ¡Ahhhhhh! (Son eliminados). Ten Shin Han: ¡Ha! ¡ha! ¡ha! ¡ha! (Lanza golpes). Ginga: (Recibe los golpes) Eres muy fuerte. Ten Shin Han: ¡Neooo Kikoho! Ginga: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Es desintegrado). Dr. Sigurat: ¡Ehh! ¡ahhh! ¡ahh! Ten Shin Han: (Corre). Dr. Sigurat: Grrr... Julian... Julian Concert: Ya era hora de que me toque. Julian Concert aparece frente a los Guerreros Z. Piccolo: Yo me encargo. Julian Concert: (Mira seriamente a Piccolo). Piccolo: Hum...basura. Julian Concert: Tú lo seras. Piccolo: (Le da un golpe a Julian Concert). Julian Concert: (Le da un rodillazo a Piccolo). Piccolo: ¡Ahhhhhhhhh! (Escupe). Julian Concert: Imbécil. Piccolo: (Sonríe). Ta-Shan: ¡Ha! ¡ha! ¡ha! ¡ha! ¡ha! Dr. Sigurat: Creare 9.999.999 soldados ahora ataquen. Goku: ¡Kame Hame Haaa! Vegeta: ¡Galick Oh! Los 9.999.999 soldados son eliminados. Piccolo: ¡Makankosappoo! Julian Concert: (Salta y lanza una Onda de Ki). Piccolo: (Se protege). Julian Concert: Grr... Goku: (Corre). Dr.Sigurat: Maldición, 100.000.000.000.000 soldados son mi ultima esperanza. Goku: ¡Kaio Ken! ¡ha! ¡ha! ¡ha! ¡ha! ¡ha! ¡ha! ¡ha! Krilin: ¡Kienzan! Chaoz: (Mantiene una pelea pareja con un soldadito). Soldadito: ¡Tatatata! Chaoz: ¡Tatatatata! Chaoz: (Respira) ¡Dodonpa!. Soldadito: ¡Ahh! (Es atravesado por su corazón y muere). Goku: (Respira). Dr. Sigurat: Bien. Goku: (Se convierte en SSJ). Soldaditos: ¿Ehhh? Goku: (Lanza una Onda de Energía). Soldaditos: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Son eliminados). Goku: (Lanza un pulgar arriba). Soldaditos: ¡Haa! (Atacan). Goku: (Lanza miles de Ondas de Ki). Yamcha: ¡Shin roks tu tu fa! (traducción = Golpe Colmillo del Lobo). Piccolo: Bien, ¿qué paso acaso te rindes? Julian Concert: De eso nada (Le da un puñetazo a Piccolo). Piccolo: Grr... ¡auch! (Carga su Makankosappo). Julian Concert: Ja, ja, mira quien sufre. Piccolo: ¡Toma esto! ¡Makankosappo! Julian Concert: (Trata de esquivar). Piccolo: ¡Ahhh! ¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Julian Concert: ¡Ahh! (No lo resiste y explota). Piccolo: (Escupe). Julian Concert: Cochino (Lanza una Onda de Ki). Piccolo: ¡Haaaaaaaaaaa! (Le regresa la Onda de Ki). Julian Concert: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! (Cae al piso muerto). Piccolo: (Corre). Chaoz: (Pelea con un soldadito). Soldadito: (Le da un golpe en el estomago a Chaoz). Chaoz: Paaaaaaaaa... Krilin: (Le lanza una patada voladora y le parte la cabeza al soldado). Soldado: Maldito. Yamcha: (Le da un millón de golpes a un soldado). Vegeta: (Lanza unas Ondas de Ki). Gond SS: ¡Kaio Ken! ¡haa! (Le de un golpe que derrumba 1.700 soldados). Dr. Sigurat: Increíble. Damian: ¿Qué pasa, doctor? Dr. Sigurat: Ginga y Julian fueron derrotados con facilidad. Gond SS: ¡Kame Hame Haa! Soldaditos: (Desaparecen). Dr. Sigurat: Ese sujeto es muy poderoso. Goku: Vamos. Dr. Sigurat: Bien. Damian: ¿Qué piensa hacer, doctor? Dr. Sigurat: Lo voy a poseer. Damian: Si, bien dicho. Dr. Sigurat: En este momento uno de ustedes sera mio. Goku: ¿Qué disparates hablas? Dr. Sigurat: (Con su magia posee a Gond SS). Gond SS: ¡Ahhhhhhh! Me duele la cabeza. Vegeta: (Se sorprende). Gond SS: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Después de una explosión. Majin Gond: Estoy a sus ordenes. Goku: ¡Gond SS, ¿que te pasa?! Majin Gond: (Le da un manotazo a Goku que lo tira al suelo). Yamcha: Grr... ¡aahhhhhh! (Le da puñetazos). Gond SS: (Los esquiva con facilidad) ¡Toma esto! (Le da un golpe). Yamcha: ¡Ahhh! (Explota). Krilin: Yamcha...grr... (Se enfurece) Me las pagaras, maldito Gond SS. Ta-Shan: Él no es el Gond SS que conocemos. Tsubasa: Cierto es más rudo y malo. Krilin: ¡Kame Hame Haa! Majin Gond: Ja, ja, ja, ja (Lanza una Onda de Ki). Krilin: Ahh (Se tuerce y cae al piso). Majin Gond: Ja, ja, ja, ja (Se pone serio). Goku: Tiene las mismas fuerzas que cuando peleo contra Jickson. Majin Gond: (Lanza una Bola de Ki). Goku: ¡Ahhh! (Le cae en la barriga). Majin Gond: ¡ahhhhhhhhh! Goku: Maldición. Chaoz: Dodonpa. Ta-Shan: ¡Chaoz! ¡suéltalo! Majin Gond: No te entiendo (Mata Chaoz). Ta-Shan: ¡¿En que idioma te hablo?! Majin Gond: ¡En inglés! Vegeta: ¡Big bang Attack! Majin Gond: (Salta). Ta-Shan: ¿But who? ¿but how? Majin Gond: Mi poder ha aumentado demasiado. Ta-Shan: ¡No this is a not really battle! ¡Your ki is over 999.999.000! Majin Gond: ¡Kame Hame Haa! Dr. Sigurat: ¡Tonto, destruirás la nave! Majin Gond: Los acabe. Majin Gond: Ya vuelvo, doctor (Corre en posición contraria). Ten Shin Han: ¡Ah! ¡Hola Gond, ¿por qué vienes por aquí?! Majin Gond: (Con un rayo que mata a Ten Shin Han). Piccolo: Un Ki maligno esta ahí mismo en el pasadizo número 5. Majin Gond: Ja, ja, ja, ja. Ta-Shan: Ha faltado poco. Vegeta: Kakarotto. Goku: Gond SS, es muy fuerte. Dr. Sigurat: Gond SS, ¿puedes venir al pasadizo número 189? Majin Gond: (Lanza un Rayo de Ki y destruye pasadizos). Dr. Sigurat: ¿Qué pasa? Majin Gond: Doctor, ¿cree que todas las veces estaré a sus ordenes? Dr. Sigurat: ¡Ehhhh, no! Majin Gond: ¡Me apoderare de esta nave! Dr. Sigurat: Damian, por favor. Damian: Con gusto. Majin Gond: (Le da un puñetazo a Damian). Damian: (Es golpeado) Que fuerte eres. Majin Gond: (Le da una patada a Damian). Damian: Bien, vamos a ver quien tiene mejor técnica. Majin Gond: (Lanza una ráfaga de Ki). Damian: Ja, ja, ja, ja, crees que ibas a destruirme con esa técnica ¡MUERE! Majin Gond: (Lanza Ondas de Ki sin parar). Damian: (Esquiva todas). Majin Gond: ¡Kame Hame Ha Maligno! Damian: (Corre, corre, corre, corre). Una gran explosión ocurre. Majin Gond: Fue muy fácil. Dr. Sigurat: ¡Ahhhhhhhhh! Majin Gond: (Pone su mano en forma de Ki). Dr. Sigurat: ¡No alto! ¡lo devolveré! ¡ahh! Ryuga: (Observa desde arriba). Tsubasa: ¡Eagle! Eagle: ¡Iahh! Tsubasa: ¡Ya vengo! Piccolo: (Esta detrás de un muro) ¡No importa al menos hay que intentarlo! Piccolo: (Ahorca a Majin Gond). Majin Gond: ¡SUÉLTAME! Tsubasa: ¡Choque Ala de Metal! Majin Gond: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Eagle mata a Majin Gond. Majin Gond: ¡AHHH! (Cae al piso muerto). Ryuga: Creo que ya es mi turno. Piccoño: ¿Ehh? Ryuga: Ya era hora de que me toque pelear. Ryuga: (Va volando hacia los 2 guerreros). Piccolo: Su poder es enorme. Tsubasa: Ni los 2 juntos podremos derrotarlos. Piccolo :No me digas que la forma mística desapareció. Tsubasa: No pero aún sin el poder místico no lo derrotaría. Piccolo: Maldición, no nos queda otra que pelear. Ryuga: (Le da una patada a Piccolo). Piccolo: (Choca con una pared). Tsubasa: ¡Eagle! ¡Tandiente Sonoro! Ryuga: Grr... ¡ahh! (Se tapa los oídos). Goku: Es el sonido de Eagle, cosa que esta ahí. Vegeta: Corran. Todos corren. Tsubasa: Ja, ja. ja. Ryuga: Molestas mucho (Lanza una ráfaga de Ki). Tsubasa: ¡Ahh! (Se cubre). Ryuga: Fue muy fácil. Goku: Así que tú eres el tal Ryuga. Ryuga: ¿Quién menciono mi nombre? Goku: ¡Yo! Ryuga: (Lanza miles de Ondas de Ki hacia Goku). Goku: (Esquiva) Qué fácil. Ryuga: No te molestara esto, ¿no? (Le da un golpe a Goku). Goku: ¡Ah! Ryuga: (Le da un rodillazo a Goku). Goku: No estoy muerto. Ryuga: (Carga una Onda Gigantesca). Goku: (Se convierte en SSJ3). Ryuga: ¿Ehh? Goku: ¡Puño del Dragón! Ryuga: ¡Ahhhh! (Esquiva). Goku: ¡Imposible! Ryuga: (Con un codazo manda a Goku a volar). Goku: Aun así no puedo vencerte (Se convierte en SSJ Dios). Goku: Ahora si. Ryuga: Maldito. Goku: (Va hacia Ryuga). Goku y Ryuga intercambian golpes. Vegeta: Kakarotto, ¡yo lo acabare! (Se convierte en SSJ Dios SSJ). Goku: Ni modo. Ryuga: Estoy detrás de ti (Duerme a Goku). Goku: (Cae al piso inconsciente). Vegeta: Prepárate. Ryuga: Tú lo seras. Vegeta: Eso lo veremos primero. Ryuga: (Ataca con golpes puñetazos y patadas a Vegeta). Vegeta: (Las esquiva con facilidad). Ryuga: ¡Tatatataataataatatata! (Lanza miles de Ondas de Ki). Vegeta: (Las esquiva y le da una patada a Ryuga). Ryuga: Vegeta eres muy bueno en esto (Respira). Vegeta: Tu muerte se acerca pronto. Ryuga: No puedo pelear más estoy fuera de combate. ¡mierda! Vegeta: Llegaste muy lejos. Piccolo: Ve-Vegeta va acabar con ese sujeto. Tsubasa: Al fin Vegeta va a matar a alguien y nos va a salvar. Vegeta: ¡El Ataque Big Bang! Ryuga: (Corre) ¡Ahh! (Lo detiene). Vegeta: Ja, ja, ja, ja. Ryuga: (Es desintegrado). Dr. Sigurat: ¡Ryuga! Vegeta: Vaya, vaya, el doctor también va a morir (Carga una ráfaga de Ki). Dr. Sigurat: No puede ser pense que en un principio que podría crear androides como mi hermano, el Dr. Gero, pero fue inútil. Vegeta: Vayámonos chicos. destruiré este lugar por fuera. Tsubasa: ¿Y qué pasa con Gond SS? Vegeta: Lo revivimos con las esferas, ahora si vayámonos. Ya todos afuera. Goku: Ya estoy curado, Vegeta: ¡Kakarotto, no lo hagas. lo haré yo! Goku: ¡Kame Hame Haa! Vegeta: ¡Kakaroto! Dr. Sigurat: ¡Ahh! (Se tira por la ventana y cae al agua). Vegeta: A fin de cuentas mate a Ryuga, algo que hizo que me vuelva como Kakarotto. Wiss: Si, te felicito Vegeta, hiciste un buen trabajo. Enma-Sama: Estas almas pertenecen a unos enemigos que acabo Vegeta, viva Vegeta, ¡eres el campeón! Kaiosama: También te felicito Vegeta, hiciste un buen trabajo, muchacho. Vegeta: (Sonríe). Bulma: Bien, continuemos con la fiesta. Goku: No queda de otra. Bulma: Vamos a bailar. Maestro Roshi, Oolong, Puar y Mr. Popo: (Bailan). Goku: Ja, ja, ja, ja. 1 día después. Goku: Sal Shenlong y cumple mis deseos. Shenlong: Dime, ¿cuales son tus 2 deseos? Goku: Bien, quiero que revivas a toda la gente que asesinaron ayer. Shenlong: Bien, ¿y el 2do? Goku: No tengo 2do deseo pero concédeme el 1ero ¡YA! Shenlong: Bien (Revive a todos) Goku: Excepto a los malos. Shenlong: Bien, he cumplido tu deseo ahora buena suerte. Krilin: He vuelto a la vida. Gond SS: ¿Qué rayos me paso? Gohan: Señor Piccolo (Lo abraza). Videl: Ay, Gohan. Goten y Trunks: ¡Viva lo lograron, si! Ta-shan:Jickson is terrible,But this person is really dangerous Goku:Deja de hablar ingles Ta-shan:Gond me lo ordeno Gond:Upsi je je je je Y así fue como Goku salvo a la Tierra una vez más. Ending: Dragon Ball Super Ending 2. Galería Goku SSJ Dios.jpg|Goku se transforma en SSJ Dios. 347.png|Soldados del Dr. Sigurat. Maxresdefault (6).jpg|damian aparece. Majin gond.png|Majin Gond. Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de Luisachirinos